1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ware for preserving a lot of flat glass pieces arranged in strata.
2. Description of Relevant Art
As an example of conventional measures for preserving flat glass pieces arranged in strata there is such a ware as designated by reference numeral 20 in FIG. 3. In the Figure there is shown a stand 11 made of iron or wood substantially in the form of letter L in side view. There is put on the stand 11 a lot 13 consisting of a plurality of arranged pieces 12 of flat glass in strata, as cleaned and dried in antecedent processes. The glass pieces 12 of lot 13 have interleaving sheets 14 of paper therebetween. The lot 13 is enclosed with a wrapper 15 made, for example, of a polyethylene film, with the bottom left uncovered. Glass pieces 12 are thus protected against deposition of suspended dust in air. The paper sheets 14 function to impede corrosion of glass, prevent scratches, and damp shocks, safeguarding the glass sheets 12 which otherwise may be broken or cracked by collision therebetween, such as when carried together with the stand 11.
In the conventional ware 20, however, the lot 13 is subjected to the atmosphere, particularly at the bottom, so that because of moisture in the atmosphere there first develop, at the lower parts of the glass pieces 12, dew condensation on the surfaces thereof and moisture adsorption by paper sheets 14, Hence, the paper sheets 14 are caused by the moisture to adhere to the surfaces of glass pieces 12, with possible chemical reactions promoted therebetween, thus accompanying an augmented physical transition which produces paper stains on the glass surfaces. Over a long period in which the adsorption and removal of moisture by and from the interleaving paper sheets 14 are alternately repeated, the surfaces of glass pieces 12 are paper-stained with a gradually increasing tendency and have wrinkle patterns of paper sheets 14 transfered thereto so that the glass pieces 12 are made to look less attractive. Further, part of the condensed moisture on the lower parts of the glass pieces 12 is evaporated to spread inside the wrapper 15, and part of the evaporated moisture is recondensed on the glass pieces 12 and paper sheets 14, over their entire surfaces including upper parts, incidentally aggregating on the glass surfaces to form droplets which may drip down on the stand 11, where part thereof may be absorbed by paper sheets 14, so that the preservation environment of the glass pieces 12 gradually becomes worse with respect to humidity. Secondly, such a result leads to a surface weathering of the glass pieces 12, deteriorating the quality.
The present invention has been achieved to effectively solve such a problem of a conventional ware for preservation of flat glass pieces arranged in strata.